Total Drama iPod Shuffle
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: Random drabble/ficlets based off of random songs for both fannon and cannon couples. You chose the couple, I write. Any pairing is accepted. This chapter: Samopher (Samey and Topher) (Really bad summary sorry!)


A/N: I know, I have way to many stories going on right now. But I just had to start this. So, you know how people do iPod shuffles for their favorite fannon/cannons? Well I decided to do both fannon and cannon couples, even the ones I don't like. So, here I go. Enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the songs.

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom or paring you like._

_2. Turn your music __player on and set it on random/shuffle_

_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays._

_4. Do ten of these, then post it._

Chapter One: Samopher (Samey and Topher)

**1. Blank Space-Taylor Swift**

_"Love's a game wanna play?"_

Behind the bleachers, a group of teens met every week with a empty soda bottle to play a game.

"Your turn Samey." Jasmine smiled. Samey took a deep breath, trying not to look at him, the one she hoped the Sprite bottle would land on. She took the green bottle and spun it around, waiting anxiously to see who it would land on. She prayed to God that it wouldn't land on Ezekiel, cuz...ew. Finally, the bottle landed on the lucky boy. Samey almost screamed with delight when she saw who it was. Topher.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" The other teens chanted as the two leaned forward. Samey knew she was blushing like crazy as Topher's evergreen eyes stared into her light blue ones.

And then, their lips collided. It felt like a lifetime until they both eventually pulled away.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you." Topher whispered. Now Samey was definitely blushing.

**2. Crushcrushcrush-Paramore**

_"I noticed your eyes are always glued to me, keeping them here, and it makes no sense at all"_

Samey saw him everyday after school, just staring at her. As soon as they made eye contact, he looked away. She was confused, no guy had ever looked at her like that before. Maybe he though she was her identical twin sister Amy. After months of him just staring at her, Samey finally walked over to him.

"Uh, hi." She said, trying to make eye contact with the boy, but he kept staring at the pavement.

"Hey." He replied after a few minuets, still not looking at her. They stood there awkwardly, not speaking for what felt like hours.

"I see you." Samey said bluntly, making him look up at her with confusion. "I see you stare at me everyday when I leave school. I just want to know why." She said a little demandingly. The boy rubbed the back of his neck, staring at the pavement again.

"Um, well...you see...I'm not a stalker, I just have a...really big crush on you." He whispered the last part, only loud enough for Samey to hear. She softly gasped and felt her face heat up.

"Really? Every guy I've ever met has always fallen for my sister, not me. Uh, I'm Samey-er, Sammy." Samey corrected herself. She hated that nickname her sister had given her.

"I'm Topher." The boy said, looking up at her, smiling.

"Wanna walk home with me?" Samey asked, holding out her hand. Topher accepted her outstretched hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Of course."

**3. Paparazzi-Lady Gaga**

_"Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be your Papa-Paparazzi."_

Topher couldn't believe that he was going to Samantha Kendall's concert. She was the most talented female singer he had ever heard. And the best part was, he has a backstage pass.

He took a deep breath and knocked on her dressing room door.

"Come in!" She called, making Topher's heart skip a beat. He twisted the doorknob and smiled at the sight of the pop star. She smiled back, deicing not to question why this random person was standing in her dressing room because, well, he's cute.

"Uh, hey. I'm a big fan." Topher said, trying not to make a fool out of himself.

"I guessed that. Well, you already know who I am, whats your name?"

"Topher." He said, trying not to squeal, because he's a man.

"Nice to meet you Topher. You wanna hang out back here with me? It gets really boring listing to Chris talk my ear off about singing better and stuff." Samantha offered, making the fanboy smile.

"I'd love to."

**4. Hate To See Your Heart Break-Paramore**

_"The dullest knife just sawing back and forth and ripping through the softest skin there ever was."_

She cried every night, fearing her sister. She kept the knife under her pillow, hiding it from her parents. Only one boy knew what she did almost every day, placing the dull knife to her soft skin, breaking it. It killed him on the inside that she did that to herself, because he loved her. He loved her with all his heart. And one night, he decided to tell her.

"Hey Sam." He smiled up at her as she opened her bedroom door.

"Hey Toph. What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to cover her left wrist, which was bleeding.

"I need to tell you something." Topher said, walking into the girl's red and white bedroom.

"What is it?" The girl sighed, shutting the door behind her and grabbing the gauss on her bedside table.

"Um...well...you know how you, you know." Topher tried to explain the way he felt, but ended up sounding like a fool.

"Dose this have something to do with me cutting myself?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes and no. Sammy, you shouldn't be doing this." Topher pleaded.

"What gives you the right to say that!?" Sammy asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Because I love you." Topher whispered. The tension between them rose after he said those three words every girl dreamed of hearing.

"Really?" Sammy asked, looking at him cautiously.

"Absolutely." Topher replied before their lips collided.

**5. All You Had To Do Was Stay-Taylor Swift**

_"Hey, all you had to do was stay."_

The day Topher moved away was the day his best friend since kindergarden broke down crying. She was alone now, no one to turn to with her troubles and fears. It was as if fate had loved to see her in misery. Her parents didn't care and her sister just laughed. That's when the nicknames where created. Everyone started calling her Samey or Spareamy. She never thought she would escape her shitty life, until he came home.

"Samantha." Topher breathed as he stared at her standing in her doorway.

"Topher?" Samantha asked disbelievingly.

Topher grinned, "The one and only."

"I thought you would never come back." Samantha cried, hugging him tightly.

"Well I did." Samantha let go of Topher and looked into his eyes.

"I wish you stayed. You have no idea how much hell I've been through the past few years." She said, receiving a soft smile from her best friend.

"Tell me." He said, taking her hand. Samantha took a deep breath and started from the day he left, till the day he came back.

"...and now I'm here, telling you everything that's happened the past eight years." She finished, taking a deep breath.

"You know I've loved you since third grade, and that story just made me love you more." Topher smiled at Samantha's expression, kissing her on the cheek.

"If you had stayed, I would have done this a lot sooner." Samantha said, kissing Topher on the lips.

**6. Beating Heart-Ellie Goulding**

_"And I don't know where I'm going but I know it's gonna be a long time."_

"Topher, I'm running away." Samey told her friend as they sat in his treehouse, staring at the stars.

"What!" The boy said, sitting up. The nine year olds did this every night, sneaking outside to mer up secretly.

"I can't stay with my family much longer, they abuse me." Samey said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Topher took her crying figure and held it close.

"Well, if you really are running away, promise you'll remember me?" He asked, looking down at her. She looked back up at him, still crying.

"Promise." Samey replied. That's how the kids stayed for the rest of the night, laying there, listing to one another's beating hearts.

**7. Girl On Fire-Alicia Keys**

_"She's just a girl and she's on fire hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway."_

Topher never thought he'd fall in love with his next door neighbor. She lived all alone, working double shifts to pay childcare to her ex-husband, making it impossible to take time for socializing with anyone other than her co-workers. So when she showed up at Topher's apartment door, something was wrong.

"Hello?" Topher questioned the worn down woman. She tucked a lock of her blond hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear.

"Hi, I'm Sammy from down the hall and I was wondering if you could help me fix my kitchen sink. The landlord refuses to fix anything until I catch up on my rent." Sammy said awkwardly.

"Sure." Topher said, being the good neighbor he was. Sammy led him down the hallway to apartment 5E and unlocked the door. There was water _everywhere_. And the apartment wasn't excatly the nicest to begin with.

Topher ran back to his apartment and grabbed some tools from under his sink and returned to see Sammy on her knees, crying her eyes out. "Are you okay?" Topher asked, rushing over to her side.

"N-no. My ex-husband took everything! My money, ny house, custody of my daughter! And he was the one who cheated on me! Now I have to work extra shifts and the bills are piling up, and everything is just falling apart!" Sammy sobbed into Topher's shoulder.

"I can help you pay your rent and bills if you want. As for your husband, well, he's a asshole." Topher offered. Sammy looked up at him.

"Youd really do that for me? You don't even know me."

"That doesn't mean I can't care about you." Topher smiled down at her. And he did help her. He helped her pay her bills, he had her move in with him so she didn't have to pay all the rent by herself, he helped her get over her ex-husband. Topher helped Sammy build herself back up. She was no longer alone, taking care of everything. She had him, and she was happy.

**8. Last Hope-Paramore**

_"It's just a spark but it's enough to keep me going."_

Samey flopped onto her bed, smiling up at the celing. It was young love at its finest. Topher was the only thing holding her up, and he was holding her high. It was just one kiss, one bright spark of energy, but it kept her going. Nothing could get to her now, not her parents, not her peers, not even her sister. For the first time in her life, Samantha Parker was truley happy.

**9. I Won't Say (I'm In Love)-Susan Egan**

_"No chance, no way, I won't say I'm in love."_

If Topher wasn't dating her sister, everything would have been perfect for Samey. She could tell him she loved him and that nothing in the world could change that feeling. But since reality is a pain in the ass and just loves to tease Samey, Topher was currently making out with Samey's sister Amy by the water fountian in school.

"Get a room you two!" A ravin haired girl snapped as she pasted, causing the two to break apart.

The day dragged on for Samey, seeing the person she loves the most and the person she hates the most happy together. Then, when she got home from cheerleading, she saw a sight she never thought she'd see in her life, her sister in tears.

"What happened?" Samey asked, being partly sympathetic.

"T-T-Topher broke up with me!" Amy wailed, burying her face in her hands.

"Really?" Samey said, trying not to sound excited.

"Yes!" Amy cried. She cried for the entire night over Topher, but Samey slept happily.

When the time for school rolled around, Samey bummped into a someone she hoped she would see at some point in the day.

"Hey Samey, what's up?" Topher asked, unfazed by his recent breakup.

"Uh, hey Topher." Samey said, her heart beating a thousand beats per minuet.

"You look like something's bothering you, is everything okay?" _Yes, it is. You just dumped my sister and it works out perfectly in my favor since I love you. _Samey thought to herself, but she couldn't say what she thought.

"Uh, yea, everything's fine. I'll see you in home ec!" Samey said, running off, leaving a veary confused Topher standing in the middle of the hallway.

_Why can't I say I'm in love?_

**10. Ain't It Fun-Paramore**

_"Ain't it fun living in the real world."_

They moved in together at the age of eighteen. They had no idea what the world held for them, but they loved eachother, and that's all that mattered. Life was hard for the naive couple. Topher tried to get a job in news casting for Channel Five and Sammy tried starting up a home business. Both had no luck. Even though they lived in a crappy apartment in the bad part of town and had no money, they still loved eachother, no matter what happened.

A/N: That was fucking long! Okay so a little explanation for number seven. The music video for Girl On Fire is pretty much showing a hard working housewife who pretty much dose everything and no one helps her, so yea. Leave a review as to wich fannon/cannon couple I should do a iPod shuffle for next!

MTC

Sparkulz


End file.
